Yami, Yugi, Yukio, Rin?
by Miqu
Summary: There have been sighted strange demons in Domino City, and the exorcists go on investigation. Yami feels a foul presence, what could it be? Rin gets tortured by Yukio; he can't go buy any games! 9th chapter is coming up, reviewing would help motivating, but .. wel.. EXAMS DX
1. of on the mission!

**Hi there! I know I shouldn't be starting another story till I'm done with my other one, but I'm not as addicted to FMA and DNangel as I am right now to Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
>And I guess I also have a decent amount of love for Blue Ex.<strong>

**So... right now all I can say is that I have 2 versions of this story, but I'm going to start with the 2nd version since it's better and longer.**

**Enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Blue Exorcist**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 <span>**... i don' have a good title XD

-Okumura dorm 11pm-

"I've got to head out for a while, I take it you can take care of yourself," the 'oldest' of the Okumura twins said as he opened the door with a loud bang and began packing his things.  
>"Wait, where are you going? What's up? Can I help?" the 'younger' demanded, as he was watching his brother pack.<br>"I'm going to a city called Domino City, apparently there have been new species of demons sighted. The vatican worries greatly about it, so they send me, since I was the only one who wasn't on a mission already. And no, Rin, you can't come with me." Yukio stated. Rin let out a sigh of disappointment.

Again the door slammed open, and on the look of Rin's face, you could see he wasn't pleased either. The new arrival on the other hand was smiling a grin it reached his long pointy ears. "Mister Okumura! Why, aren't I glad to see you! I just kicked in to bring you the best of news!"* the King of Time stated happily.  
>By now, Rin's face had formed into the one he was supposed to use when Gahenna and Asiah would merge together.<p>

"Sir Pheles? What seems to be the case?" Yukio asked politely, collected as always. "I have the permission of the vatican to let Rin accompany you on your mission, who else would babysit him after all?" Mephisto continued to barge into the room, slamming Rin way after making the babysit joke.  
>By now the young demon lay knock out on his bed.<p>

'Serves him right after attempting to attack the headmaster.' Kuro thought as he only watched through the door before continuing to pass by.  
>After that, Mephisto made a break for it.<p>

Yukio took a deep breath and was about to swear, when his brother grabbed him in a death hug. "Oh yeah! We're going on a mission together!" he shouted happily.  
>"When aren't we..." Yukio muttered with an annoyed face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*He really kicked the door, that's just how crazy he is.<strong>

**It's a small chapter, I kind of don't know why, but I feel like this is going to be one of the most difficult stories I will ever write. Mostly because of the situations I put the characters in. If anybody wants to know the first version of the story, I have to say it is incomplete but I can write it in the next chapter as an omake or something...**


	2. Domino City and a day of the yugioh life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue exorcist nor Yu-Gi-Oh! or there would have been an animated crossover already XD**

**But seriously, I don't own, this story is meant for amusement of others and does not make profit by it. Or do you say 'from it'? I'm not sure which one's the right saying.**

**Oh I also forgot to mention, I make Yugi 17 here in this version, you'll know why smallness can help you sometimes.**

* * *

><p>"I still don't think it was a good idea for you to come with me..." Yukio said to his brother. "Aw how rude! Who else is going to protect my little brother if I'm not?" Rin answered teasingly. They had just stepped out of the subway train and stood in the cavernous cave like station.*<br>"Then why do I feel like I'm the one babysitting you?" Yukio grunted to his brother, but when he turned to look around, Rin was gone.

"Hey, Yukio! Check this out for a sec!" Rin's reply to his disappearance came. Yukio walked through the crowd to see his brother watching two younger kids playing... a card game.  
>"Rin, let's just go," He said as he dragged his brother towards the stairs. "Ow, but Yukio, just watching a game won't hurt?" Rin pouted as he now followed his brother's lead up the staircase.<p>

"Rin, we don't have time," Yukio replied as he came to the surface, it seemed that it had rained a bit, but the clouds were still thick and dark, "for some silly ga-" he got interrupted by Rin who was pointing towards a building past him.  
>"-mes?"<br>Right in front of them stood probably the biggest game shop they had ever seen in their lives. Next to it stood several arcades and such.  
>Yukio turned to his brother, lifting his finger and said, "No!" as he signed for Rin to stay quiet.<p>

They began to walk, or rather Yukio did, Rin just barely followed and Yukio had to pull Rin with him several times.  
>"Where are we going anyway? Oh! Is it close to a game shop?" Rin asked enthusiastically. "No, Rin, it isn't," Yukio answered, hearing a disappointed, "Oh," before continuing, "we're going to an apartment, far, FAAAR away from the game shops, so you don't have to ever think of them again." Yukio answered.<br>'_Then I'm finally off of his whining_' Yukio thinks smirking. "An apartment? Did the clown arrange that?" Rin asked disapprovingly as he trotted in his brother's steps.

Somewhere in True Cross Academy the top hat fell from said clown's head as he sneezed.

"Yes, he did, now hurry up, it's getting late. I'll explain everything tomorrow about who will do what part of the mission. "Ok," Rin said. Yukio had stopped in front of a big high building, and was now ruffling through his pocket for a certain key. As he was busy with the maze in his big long exorcist coat, Rin saw a small group of people passing by. One was an extremely small person with a tricolored hairstyle. He had to look away as his brother finally opened the door and Rin followed him in.

* * *

><p>Yugi got up from the chair he was sitting on in the kitchen, taking the now empty cup of coffee to the sink. Apparently the pharaoh had developed the habit of drinking at least one every day.<br>Thank god it wasn't beer.  
>Over 5000 years ago, beer was part of the daily diet of Egyptian Pharaohs, but apparently, Yami didn't like the beer from nowadays. Yugi asked him how he knew if he had never tasted it before. Yami had flinched at that and then said he once tried it out when Yugi still didn't know about him being there.<p>

"**_It was considered to be the most proper gift to give to Egyptian Pharaohs, but it was also offered as a sacrifice to the gods_,**" Yami informed, as he heard parts of Yugi's thoughts.  
>"So I figure you have been at least once drunk?" Yugi asked jokingly as he placed the cup in the sink.<br>"_**Indeed, more than once even,**_" Yami answered back, while he laughed as if purring.  
>Further conversation got interrupted as Yugi heard Joey's voice.<p>

"Hey Yug! Why' ya having such a smirk on your face? Something funny going on between you and the pharaoh?" Joey said as he trespassed the kitchen, walking over to his much smaller friend. "Yes, you could say that," Yugi replied grinning,"So Joey, where are the others?"  
>Joey shrugged. "Neeh..." he said, thinking,"I believe Tristan and Téa were teaching some younger kids the basics of dual monste's," Joey then said, remembering.<p>

"So you have any plans today?" Yugi walked over to the fridge to put back the milk and such. Joey, being a good friend, helped. "Nah, not really, Serenity's hanging out with Duke and I thought I'd hang out with you, since the's nobody else but the pharaoh ta keep ya company," Joey said.  
>"Wait, you haven't said why Bakura isn't here too," Yugi noted now walking into the shop. Solomon was busy with putting up some new dual monster posters. "I heard he's going back ta England next week o' so, to do higher studies." Joey replied, looking at the small shop.<p>

"_**If I may interrupt...**_" the spirit of the puzzle asked. "Hm? what is it Yami?" Yugi responded, slightly forgetting his conversation with Joey. "_**I would like to take a look at the museum's Egyptian exhibition today, if you don't mind.**_"  
>Looking over at Joey, Yugi asked him about it. "The Egyptian exhibition, eh? Yeah sure why not?"<p>

-Yami's pov-

Seeing the different artifacts from ancient Egypt was very interesting. Seeing the mummies was also, but then again, it reminded me of how I would probably have looked like when my body was in it's coffin. Joey wasn't such a fan of the mummies, and I couldn't blame him. He referred to them as 'Egyptian zombies'. Unfortunately nothing in the exhibition was useful for finding something about myself, though I did end up feeling very nostalgic just looking at the artifacts.

Later that day, Joey and I went to another arcade, meeting up with Tristan and Téa. She was doing one of those dancing games again. This time against Tristan. I found it so funny, I had to retreat back into the puzzle before breaking out in a laugh that lasted the whole game. Nothing else but another dual flew by before it was getting late again. We were just getting back to the game shop, and it was at one of the nearby apartments that I felt an eery presence. Two boys, both around Yugi's age if not younger, stood at the locked entrance. The older one clearly had trouble opening the door. The second followed Yugi with his eyes, till he was trotting after the 1st one into the building.

For some reason I had the feeling there was something up with them. I quickly cleared my mind though, noticing that Yugi had grabbed the puzzle as he felt my concern. I shouldn't make prejudices on people I don't even know.

-Yugi's pov-

The pharaoh seemed to be enjoying his time in the museum, and seeing Tristan do a dance battle against Téa cheered him up too, but at the end of the day, I felt his mind was troubled by something. But just as soon as it had come, it disappeared again.  
>"Is something on your mind, other me?" I asked as I sat on my bed, in front of the puzzle. Yami appeared and was smiling happily at me. "<em><strong>No, nothing really, it's just that I had a feeling that soon something might change again. I also got an eery feeling by one of the apartments, I'm not sure,<strong>_" He replied, trying to explain what had been keeping his mind busy.

"Then what do you think will change? To tell you the truth, I've been thinking that it's been too quiet for some time. I'm afraid we will have to face yet another danger." I said, apparently bringing surprise into Yami's face. "_**... It's not that what I've been feeling though... But we should stay careful, we'll have to investigate first chance we get tomorrow.**_"  
>I nodded as I putted the puzzle next to my pillow and put of the lights. '<em><strong>It is going to be an interesting day tomorrow,<strong>_' I heard the spirit say, as rain began to pour.

* * *

><p>Omake about Atem the pharaoh being drunk. Enjoy!<p>

'I summ-... I summen obelisk the.. tormnter' Atem said as he took another bottle of beer.  
>"My pharaoh I think it would be wise for you to stop drinking" Priest Seto said worriedly.<br>They were currently playing a paper version of duel monsters.  
>'Shn.. shnut up... Seto priest, I'm perfectleh... ffffffffiiiine... Now its.. yur turnshn.." the pharaoh ordered.<br>"Alright then I attack with my blue eyes ultimate dragon and take all your life points"  
>'Good thing we're not;.. hic...; playing a shn.. shadddow game, right seth?'<br>"Y-yes, my pharaoh..." (sweatdrop anime style)

* * *

><p><strong>*I have no idea if there's a subway in Domino City, but work with me on this part XP<strong>

**Oh yeah about the locked door at the apartment, it's something we do in our country, for safety against robbers and such, though I'm not sure how it works in Japan, but you get the idea.**

**Wow, Joey's accent is hard to write XD**

**so.. the yugioh chapter was pretty much more dialogue then something else, but I know I'm not good at dividing the dialogue onto the situations, but I'm learning to :)**

**pls review, and the reason the chapters are so small is because if it wasn't, things would move way too fast. well hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Time to investigate!

**Here I am again with another chapter! I had some problems with it, but after thinking it through, i think I came to a good storyline to continue on.**

**Disclaimer Hero will now take the word.**

**Hero: Miqu does not own Blue Exorcist, or Yu-Gi-Oh!, and does not make any profit of this story, it is made for pure amusement of others... blabla bla...**

**Tokado: Wow, you really couldn't have done it any better?**

**Hero: (glares at Tokado) Hope you enjoy the story. Oh and if you have any thought running through your mind, let us know, it would keep us motivated :p**

**Tokado: Oh and ****Corina O, Miqu is very happy you like her terrible sense of humor :D**

**... Thank you Tokado... well on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong> Oh no! i forgot a title in the last chapter! Meh*...

"So!" Yukio stood before his brother who had finally awakened,"What is your task?!" Yukio demanded, nearly shouting.  
>"To investigate the area near the apartment in a non-violent manner!" Rin answered with his eyes nearly closed and his hands were clenching the Kurikara sword.<br>"And how are you going to do that?!" Yukio demanded again.  
>"I do not draw my sword at any time! ... Not even when there's a high classed demon like Astaroth?" Rin dared to ask.<br>Again Yukio raised his finger and signed Rin to remain silent. "NO! You are to call me if anything happens, UNDERSTOOD?!" Rin could only nod.

"Good, now that you understand all that, I'll be investigating the bigger part of the city, there were some exorcists there that also knew a place were the demons showed up a lot. They refused to give more information because they told us that if one didn't see it with his eyes himself, he wouldn't believe any of it." Yukio said, trying to understand what would be so small, but could still be a part of this very big thing. He was already past the doorway when he heard Rin say, "It sounds more like a trap or so to me, Yukio, you better be careful," a bit too overprotective. "No the exorcists are trustworthy, I know them personally, well I'm off brother," Yukio was about to grab the handle to close the door when suddenly he froze.  
><em>'Oh great here it comes...'<em> Rin thought, already knowing what was about to happen. In a flash Yukio turned into Rin's direction, and gone was his friendly face. "UNSHEATH THE SWORD AND YOU'RE DEAD!" and with that, he was gone.

"Geesh," Rin sighted while grabbing his head, "Just what the heck was that for?"  
>He went over to the kitchen part of the apartment to get some cereals. He then looked out of the window to see his brother walking off, while having a phone in his hands. 'BBBZZZZZZZT' Rin's phone ringed.<br>"Yukio" The screen said. Even though he could've just opened the window and shouted something like "WHAT IS IT NOW!?" he thought he better behaved his self, instead of losing control, and picked up the phone.  
>"Rin?"<br>"Yes Yukio?" Rin grumbled.  
>"Don't forget to hide your tail," and with that the conversation ended because Yukio had already turned of his phone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Whadda ya mean you won't come with us?" Joey asked over the phone. "Well, I'm sure that I wouldn't be allowed on certain attractions because I'm so small, plus the pharaoh and I still have some things to discuss," Yugi replied.<br>The gang - and Bakura - were going to an amusement park, it was Téa's idea, somehow she had convinced Kaiba to let Mokuba come along too. You could say it was a goodbye party thing for Bakura.  
>Yugi said discuss, when he was actually going to go investigate. "Oh, I see, well, I'll let the other know when they get here," Joey said, a bit disappointed. He was currently at a bus-halt waiting for the others. He bid Yugi a goodbye and after that, putted away his sellphone.<p>

"Well, I guess we have a bit of luck this time; if something dangerous would happen, my friends wouldn't pay the price..." Yugi sighed relieved. "_**Yes, that might be true, but remember Yugi, not everything can be done by one **alone**,**_" Yami noted. "I know Yami," Yugi smiled meekly. He quickly placed an empty cup in the sink.

"Alright grandpa, I'm off!" Yugi shouted as he walked out the door.  
>"I'll let you lead the way,Yami," Yugi said, as he allowed the pharaoh to take control. Quickly Yami leapt to the place where he felt the suspicious feeling. He was just about to turn around the corner, when he bumped into someone. If it had been Yugi, he would've been sprawling on the floor by now, but Yami stood his feet stronger on the ground than Yugi. He looked up to see a surprised person, someone he had seen before? He wasn't sure. The person's eyes were taking in his appearance before they looked next to him. Yami looked in the same direction, without turning his head, to see a spirit form of Yugi aside from him, who was looking back at the person. It all happened so fast, Yami almost didn't notice the feeling this person gave of.<p>

-Yami pov-

It was the eery feeling he received, like the one of the previous day.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry!" the strange one said. He quickly proceeded to walk his path. "Did.. did he just look at me?" Yugi asked, looking behind himself to see if it was something on the streets that distracted the person.<br>"He had some kind of tainting..." I said, thinking, i had only noticed when he had disappeared out of sight. "Tainting?" Yugi repeated. "It's the only way I could describe it, like he has something in his DNA...," I tried to explain, but it was hard to do so if you didn't understand it yourself. "He also has come in contact with the source of the feeling we seek." I said.  
>"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, looking around nervously. "Yes, but it was faint. It just rubbed off on him from, but it seemed to be very recently."<p>

"If we head into the direction from which he came, then maybe we'll find another clue, at the speed he walks, I'd have to do a sprint, and I'd still not catch up" I suggested jokingly. Yugi nodded,"Yes that's a good idea!"  
>And thus, we went on our way. We walked past the buildings and I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I noticed that I wasn't able to follow the tainting's track from where it came from. Hold on... My head shot up as I stopped walking. looking at my right, there was an apartment, and I was pretty sure that I felt a drop of the feeling inside it. Something else screamed to me to stay away from the building. "It's in there..." I reported, but Yugi had noticed it too.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*With that I mostly mean things like 'oh well' if you'd ever wanned to know XP<strong>

**To all those who have been keeping up so far, a big thank you :3**


	4. Yami meets Rin & Yukio discovers DM

**Oh come on people! Just reviewing won't hurt! I know Tokado threatened to kill somebody in my other story if you didn't, but he won't, so please review :) I know you guy's are reading!  
><strong>

**Ok there are 2 oc's, but for those who don't like them oc's, don't worry, it's not for long. Also, one of them speaks in third person, so he refers to himself using his own name and such.**

**IMPORTANT!**

** I took a hard decision on my own; I decided to take the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! This means that Yami's voice isn't as low as in the dubbed versions, but it sounds more like Yugi with more confidence. You'll know why I tell this now later in this chapter, anyway, where is my personal disclaimer?  
><strong>

**Hero: ... *sighs* Miqu doesn't own Blue ex or **Yu-Gi-Oh! they all belong to their respective owners and this story is made for pure amusement of others.  
><strong>**

****Tokado: Miqu, can't I kill just 1 reader?****

****NO! Now say what you have to say.****

****Tokado: grrrrmmm... Hope you enjoy reading... è3é (angry derpy face)****

* * *

><p><strong><span>chapter 4 Who's that Dual monster? (Seriously if you review and you're right, then I'll say who won in the next chapter!)<span>**

Rin quickly ate his cereals and got dressed in a rather sloppy manner, before strapping the sword on his back. ''Stupid Yukio...'' he muttered under his breath. He looked at the table that wasn't cleaned up, and the kitchen that wasn't cleaned yet from the night before's cooking. Quickly Rin left a note saying, "It's your time to clean up four-eyes!" and then almost flew down the stairs.

As he got down, from the stairs, he noticed someone looking at him. Rather death-glaring at him. He took in the person's look that screamed pride and goth at the same time, and the glare on his face made it look as if Rin had murdered someone. Suddenly Rin got less scared though, as he saw the boy was just a 12 year old.  
>Getting out of the corridor, and after locking the door, he made up his mind and go ask it.<p>

He walked over to the kid and cooed, "Well hello there! Can I help you with something, kid?"  
>He was about to ruffle the 'OBVIOUSLY' younger boys hair, when suddenly, the boy stepped back, as if avoiding Rin's hand.<br>"No, thanks..." the young teen answered back, looking behind Rin. Noticing this, Rin changed the subject to keep the Kid's mind of his tail he forgot to hide, thinking that this kid possibly might have a temptaint and so see his tail. After all, there were rumored to be a lot of strange demons in the city. It wouldn't surprise Rin if he could find one here.

* * *

><p>Was he beginning to see things or did Yami really see a demon's tail?! Was there a demon feeding on this human? What should he do?<br>"Hey kid, you better not run around here too often, it's pretty dangerous for a twelve year old to run around alone," The navy haired person told Yami with a big grin. 'T_welve year old?!_' Yami thought indignantly. His eyebrow twitched intensely at this. "Don't worry about that, I actually live nearby here, at a game store," Yami answered casually, while he shrugged.

"You do!? You think you could show me!?" he nearly screamed back enthusiastically. "Uh... sure... strange person I don't know..." Yami said sarcastically. Though the stranger didn't notice. He misunderstood what Yami meant and said,"Oh well, my name's Rin Okumura."  
>Rin held out a hand to Yami, which, after a sigh, he shook, while answering back,"You can call me Yugi, and please, don't call me 'kid' or 'twelve year old' for a matter of fact..." He added after saying his name, using a lot of poison in his voice.<p>

"Oh, you're thirteen then?" Rin asked curiously. He really didn't know any better. Yami smirked, it was time to get back at him. "I'll leave that for you to find out. Now let's go," and with that, Yami turned around. He had a lot of questions about this person who followed him like a dog. From afar, he gave of an almost deadly glow, so foul, vicious, but when you talked to him, it was like talking to the friendliest moron on the whole earth.* The enthusiasm and the bright smile countered that evil presence, but it was still there, as if it was going to wait till it could get you in the back at the right moment.  
>Quickly, Yami glanced over his left shoulder, but Rin was gone. Slowly Yami turned, he was very tensed. Suddenly he shot away as he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Rin had been walking on his right side while he was thinking, so deep, he didn't even notice it at all. "Why'd we stop?"<p>

"Ah... no reason, I was just thinking,I didn't notice you walking next to me..." Yami said promptly. "That must be some hard thinking then," rin answered back, pointing out the obvious,"I was beginning to think you were in some kind of pain! You should have seen what kind of face you made!" Rin said, but he got confused after receiving a smirk of Yami. "Oh, it's nothing, just a really hard game I'm playing. We got it in the shop, you might like it, though, I'm not sure if you're bright enough to play it." Yami said as he began walking again. By now, the game shop was getting in sight. "Oh yeah!? Well I'm going to prove you wrong! I bet once I get the hang of it, I'll even defeat you!" Rin said as he ran towards Yami, who had a hard time not going back in his puzzle and laugh about this bold teenager all day. "I'd love to see you try," He said, speaking through a small laugh. By now, they were at the entrance of the game shop.

* * *

><p>Yukio and two other exorcists were near the harbor of Domino city. They had been telling Yukio several things about the new demon species. For one thing, they were trapped in these cards of a game called dual monsters. Second, if these cards were to fall in the wrong hands, people could actually get hurt. But the last thing really took the cake. The monsters were trapped between this world and another, so only their spirits or souls could be transferred here. Also, it seemed that only those with a temptaint could see them. Normal people couldn't, unless playing the game on a machine that visualized the monsters. The reason they were at the harbor, was because there was such an old machine there, one that had been discarded for its age, but it still seemed to work just fine. The two exorcists had shown everything to Yukio, and they were now trying to attempt something they really would regret later.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Yukio still had his doubts. They were drawing a circle, one a tamer would use to summon demons. "I-if our calculations are right, this should open a portal to the realm of the monsters, then we can destroy the demon once and for all." A blonde, shy exorcist, who was wearing glasses, said. "And how does that work?" Yukio questioned. "Y-you see mister Okumura, each monster has several cards that can use it to enter this dimension. If we defeat 1 monster, all the other cards will never be an endangerment for the people using a similar card," the blonde said, making further explanations. "There! Blaque placed a random monster card in the middle, and five others as a sacrifice," the other, black haired, somewhat more confident exorcist replied once he was done. "And what do we do now, exactly?" Yukio asked the blonde again. "W-well, Blaque is a tamer, so he will be the one to summon it," the blonde said again. "Stand back please, Nino, this could get dangerous." Blaque warned the blonde who, according to him, stood much too close by the drawn circle. Slowly she backed away as Blaque ordered. After she did, Blaque began the summon ceremony.

"Blaque orders the monster within these cards to obey him, and to follow any given order." Slowly, the circle began to glow a deadly red. Yukio didn't like the sight of that. "Now, show yourself demon, for you have been summoned to appear and reveal your true self!"  
>Soon a dark hole appeared in the air, and out of it came pink-like smoke. But that was not the only thing coming out of it. a white, big clawed paw came out of it. Then, a head of what seemed to be a fusion of a dragon and a rabbit showed up. It gave the three exorcists a big glare before screeching.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*sounds a lot like me -.-'<strong>

**day before yesterday: views; 59**

**today: views; 12O**

**me: ... what... the... OaO**

**Hero: See you in the next chapter! -w-**

**Tokado: And don't forget to review! èUé (holds knife)**

**Hero: OMO"**


	5. Yami to the rescue!

**I'm kinda very busy right now, so after this chapter, I'll need time to arrange things in life, so updates will be getting slower (doesn't mean I'll stop this story).**

**So...I kinda noticed I used the english names while I was supposed to be writing in Japanese verse, but it was only for Yami's voice, because it sounds all different and all so it won't change the names in the story... I wanted to apologize to all those who had problems with this. And another thing! Rin still doesn't know about Yami so when the general POV switches to Yami's thoughts or mind, it will be his name, if the **general POV is set on someone else who doesn't know about Yami, will think it's Yugi, until they find out about the whole 'spirit of a pharaoh stuck in my necklace-thing', okay? :)****

**Also, I wanted to clear something up about the cards; the cards are like 'doors' that lead the DMs(duel monsters) to the real world, but to open the 'doors', the cards have to be played, activated, etc... first. But the 'doors' from the cards only let out a small amount of the power of the DM. I guess you could call it a filter.  
><strong>**So opening a 'door' that doesn't have a filter like the cards have (like the portal Blaque created), makes you release the monster.**

**The exorcists think that the DMs behind the 'doors' are actually demons, and that's why they'll try to kill all the DMs.  
><strong>

**I hope this cleared things up for all those who were confused about it...**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist or Yu-Gi-Oh!, this story is made for the entertainment of other people and does not make any profit of it.**

**Hero: FINALLY! She does the disclaimer herself again!**

**Tokado: Be quiet she has something else to say!**

**Hero: What's it about?**

**Tokado: Oh nothing special, she's just going to admit that she's crazy XD**

**That's not true Tokado! I was just going to talk about a little shorty of **Yu-Gi-Oh!** I got when I was asleep! I'm not entirely sure why, but I decided to type it out and put it at the end of this chapter XD**

**Hero: Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

**Tokado: And many thanks to all those who reviewed! ... Now Miqu about that ax I wanted for Christmas...**

**It's still a NO Tokado. (Man this was a long authors note :o)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 Why did they summon a powerful monster like that!?<span>**

"Wait so... if I get this right..." Rin began, "A defense monster... with a higher defense then the attack points of the opponent," Rin had to concentrate here. Yugi wasn't joking when he said that it was a difficult game to play. Yami sat back in the couch, glancing at the youngster, "Yes...?" Yami responded, grinning, curious what the not-so-very-bright-teen was going to say. Although he had forced Yugi back into the puzzle, so he wasn't fully paying attention. "Is-" Rin got interrupted by his cell phone.

BZZZZZZZZ!

"I probably need to take this," he explained somewhat annoyed. Yami had offered Rin to show him how to play dual monsters, but it was easier in the living room, since there was a table big enough for putting the cards on, unlike the small counter in the shop. He then took the opportunity to walk to the kitchen and talk to Yugi.

"Yami! Why were you pushing me into the puzzle!?" Yugi shot at him, once Yami released his restraints on the puzzle, a spirit-Yugi had appeared. "I'm sorry partner, there wasn't time to explain," Yami replied, apologizing, "But if the one who came in contact with - whatever it is that has a hold on - this boy, was able to see you, then it wouldn't surprise me that this boy could see you too, and that would raise a lot of unwanted questions for the both of us," Yami explained. "I see... Stupid of me for not thinking about that..." Yugi said, scolding his self a bit.

...

As Rin answered the phone, a mighty, deafening roar so what pierced his eardrums. "Domino's harbor! NOW RIN!" Yukio's voice sounded before the line went dead. At this moment, Rin was going to storm out of there, but then he realized that he didn't even know where the harbor was!

Yugi must've heard the curse he made as the kid looked from the doorway towards Rin with a cocked head, seeing that panic was written all over his face. His eyes were small, his face was pale and his tail was trembling as a shiver ran down his spine. Though Yugi didn't see that last part since Rin had hidden his tail.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked as he felt the feeling of disparity and shock dripping of the youngster. "I-I need to get to my brother! He says he's at the harbor, but I have no idea where that is!" Rin managed to stammer.  
>"I'll get you there," Yami stated. Rin was going to protest, if he got anyone caught up in this dangerous stuff, he could never forgive his self, but then again, if he said Yugi had to tell him where it was, he'd probably get lost, and that wouldn't help anyone either.<p>

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before things got out of hand. The monster that Blaque had summoned began terrorizing the 3 exorcists immediately, snapping at them with its sharp rabbit fangs. Yukio managed to save Nino by hitting the monster with a bullet in its eye. Nino was busy trying to wake up Blaque who had collapsed from summoning such a great beast. So now, unrestrained by a master, the beast was going to roam and destroy anything on it's path. Destroying the circle was impossible at this range an angle so the young exorcist had to get creative.<p>

Yukio quickly took his cell and called his brother. Another roar came from the beast. He only realized Rin had already picked up the phone before it started shrieking. "Domino's harbor! NOW RIN!" he said before getting his attention back on the beast.

Yukio tried to keep the rabbit-dragonlike beast's attention on him and mentioned for Nino to take Blaque and get out of there. Sure, they were great scientists who uncovered a lot of mysteries about demons, but fighting still wasn't all their stuff. Nonetheless, people like them were needed in the world of exorcism.

Yukio continued shooting, every bullet hitting its target flawlessly. The monster now was upon Yukio's heels, who ran for his dear life. He didn't know how he did it, but somehow he had created more space between the beast and him. That's when he noticed that the beast slowed down every time it ran into something. first a random, empty truck, then some nets it had clumsily gotten stuck around one of it's claws, and when it ran into a metal container, it's fur got stuck in the broken metal. There it found itself trapped.

Yukio remained to have a sharp look on his face though. He could do this, and order Rin to help Blaque and Nino.  
>As the trapped monster began panicking, a noise of something starting to fire up was able to be heard. Yukio suddenly realized what the monster was about to do.* He began running again as he searched for cover.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi lead Rin to the harbor in almost no time. He was pretty concerned about his brother and hoped nothing terrible happened! ... Oh come on, what could happen to Yukio anyway? The guy was... well, Rin guessed, pretty good in what he did.<p>

Rin was about to dismiss Yugi, so the 'younger' boy wouldn't get caught up in all the chaos, when suddenly an explosion made Yugi shove Rin out of the way of the falling rubble and pieces from a metal container.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked Rin as he got up, then offering Rin a hand to get him up as well. Rin himself couldn't believe that a kid like Yugi was able to react faster than him. "Y-yeah..." he replied, taking the offer. For a split second, Rin thought he saw 2 Yugi's, but he shrugged it of again.  
>Footsteps could be heard coming their way. Then heavier steps also followed those. "Rin! You made it!" Yukio shouted in surprise to suddenly see his brother, and someone with strange hair. Realizing that this was the person he bumped into earlier, and remembering the lookalike boy as well, he asked, "Where's your friend? It's dangerous here, he's not running around here, is he?"<p>

He never got a reply though, because the beast had caught up by now. Yami recognized it as a monster called Rabidragon, but how did it get here? In this world? Who had been so insolent and stupid enough to summon AND upset this beast? It was about to snap at Yami when Rin suddenly was about to unsheathe the sword he was carrying on his back all this time. "Rin don-" Yukio tried, but it was too late.

Before Yami had knew it, his whole world erupted into mighty heavenly** blue flames. He tried to protect himself from it, but then he was shocked to learn that the flames didn't bite at all! Through the flames he saw Rin, the feeling of fear, betrayal and foulness, all streamed of the youngster like a waterfall. Suddenly, Yami noticed the demon tail again, but it seemed to be Rin's! There were things Yami began to question, but there was no time enough in the world to ask them all.

Rin leapt forward towards the beast, planning on slashing it in little pieces, he didn't care if Yugi could see all of this or not, the most important thing was to stop the beast. But the Rabidragon didn't even give him a chance as it swatted him away, with its paw, into some nearby containers. "Rin!" Yukio shouted. He didn't expect this beast to go easy on his brother, but it had taken him out in just 1 blow! He would've run to hos brother to check if he was alright, if there wasn't a bystander.

Yami couldn't bare to see any more of this, and rapidly took out his deck. "I summon Dark magician and Dark magician girl," from the 2 cards Yami held up, 2 magicians appeared. They looked upset at the Rabidragon, for it to lose control like that, but somewhere there was also understanding. "Bring this monster back where it belongs!" Yami continued. Both magicians did as they were told, and hurled their magic at the rampaging Rabidragon. It didn't take long before it got sucked up into another void. After that, a horrible silence settled.

* * *

><p>Yugi slowly woke up from his deep card game playing dreams. He had once again, like so many other times, not taken off the puzzle he carried around with him everywhere. It was also the cause of his lack of sleep. It seemed that once again, the spirit had reverted from softly breathing, into heavily snoring. And loudly too. Yugi sloppily tried to get the strong chain from his neck and put the puzzle beside him.<p>

For a moment, Yugi found quiet silence again, but that was all interrupted when Yugi heard a muffled snore again. It wasn't that loud as it would've been if Yugi had still been having the chain on, but if it didn't stop now, his grandfather would think his grandson was snoring.

Slowly, Yugi touched the cold golden puzzle and nudged the pharaoh awake. "Mmmh...?" came a soft sound, asking why he had been awakened from his precious sleep. "You're snoring Yami... cut it out...," Yugi said as he was almost falling back to sleep again.  
>"... Are... you sure it wasn't your grandfather...?" Yami asked reluctantly. He wouldn't believe it that Yugi accused him from snoring. At least, he didn't believe he could snore loud enough to wake someone else.<p>

"It was you..." Yugi managed to say. "Do you have any prove?" Yami asked somewhat irritated. Yugi had lost this round, there was no way he could prove that the spirit snored, if he was the only one who could actually hear him. "Remember when I was caught by Dartz? Well Joey got a video of how you snored so loudly, and no-one managed to close an eye."

Now Yami was caught. He had no other way to flee to. "... Fine... I'll be sure not to snore anymore," he said, although the sarcasm in his voice betrayed him. "You better do, before I pick the puzzle apart..." Yugi replied. Even though he was still close eyed, Yami felt how irritated Yugi was. He also feared being apart from Yugi, with all the things that happened already... Actually it turned out Yami didn't even blink after that comment. He was just staying awake, trying to find a way to sleep through the day the next day.

this was a short inspired on a dream I had; hope you liked it! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>*The monster was about to shoot itself loose, so it didn't get to be stuck in the metal with it's fur anymore. <strong>

**** Hellishly...**

**I wrote this while having a cold... Yaaayy... :(**

**XD **


	6. confrontation

**Thanx for all the reviews, follows and favorites :3 Here I am with another chapter, again!  
>I kinda felt you guys deserved it, also there will be a lot of talk near the end of the chapter.<strong>

**Tokado: I thought you said updates were gonna take longer!?**

**Hero: It just so happened she took a part from chapter five away and used it for the sixth. She did that for the dramatical cliffhanger XD**

**Tokado: Oh come on, we all know Miqu and drama don't mix. *sharpens ax***

**Tokado, where'd you get that...?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FINALLY!<span>**

Yami headed into the direction that Rin had been thrown towards. The sound of his heels echoed along into the silence. He found the youngster and was about to approach even further, but for some reason the Dark magician stopped him in his tracks.

In the main time, Yukio didn't know what hit him harder, that everything happened so fast, or that this boy was able to summon 2 monsters, out of nowhere, without needing a circle or a sacrifice whatsoever.

Yukio got over to help his brother up, passing the magician, ready to shoot if he lashed out or so. Rin was out cold, but didn't seem to have broken anything. Yukio didn't know how the strange-haired kid had summoned 2 other monsters out of nowhere, but 1 thing was obvious: he was able to see demons. The kid had been approaching, so Yukio was nervous that he was going to do something to Rin as well, but his own monster stopped him in his tracks, as it glared at Rin.  
>"I'll be sure to be careful. Thank you both for your help," the kid responded, after that, the monsters nodded and both vanished into thin air.<p>

"Uche..." Rin coughed as he came by. "What happened? Uche... uche..." he stuttered as he sat up.  
>Yami continued approaching, summoning the Dark magician and the Dark magician girl at the same time had taken a lot of his power, and he could feel that in every step he took. "Yami! Are you alright?" spirit-Yugi appeared from the puzzle, his amathyst eyes were showing just how worried he was.<br>"That's!" Rin's brother stammered. Now it was confirmed that he could see Yugi. "I think that we have a lot to explain to one another." Yami declared.

* * *

><p>Rin had just woken up and couldn't believe his eyes when a second Yugi appeared out of nowhere! But he seemed to be transparent, as if you could put your hand right through him. "Yami! Are you alright?" the second Yugi asked the... uh... apparently Yami Yugi? "That's!" Rin's brother stammered at the sight of the transparent Yugi.<br>"I think that we have a lot to explain to one another." 'Yami Yugi' declared.

"Yes... but I still have some colleagues that might need be in trouble," Yukio reasoned.  
>Yugi looked at Yami with his pleading eyes, but before he could say anything, Yami said, "What?" looking pretty confused. Yukio was eyeing them, as he was waiting for Rin to get up.<br>"We need to help them Yami! But you're pretty tired, why don't you let me take over?" Yugi explained.  
>'<em>Take over? What are they talking about?'<em> Yukio thought  
>Yami protested with a grumble against that, but then had to admit he was pretty tired. "Fine...You're right," Yami said, giving in and letting Yugi take control.<p>

When the kid looked at Yukio, he saw how the shot up blonde bangs fell back, partly in the kid's face, and how his eyes became wide and soft. He also seemed a lot less intimidating.  
>"Let's go and help your colleagues," he stated firmly. Yukio just nodded and mentioned to follow him, before breaking into a sprint. Rin, still not knowing what just happened, looked confused at Yugi as he began running after his brother. Somehow he seemed different. He noticed yugi couldn't keep up with either of them, so he decided to slow down a bit.<p>

As they followed Yukio, Yugi noticed the many glances Rin gave him. "Is something the matter, Rin?" Yugi asked. "Ah!" Rin gasped, kind of surprised the kid was so attentive. "You... you look different..." He finally admitted. "Hah!" Yugi chuckled while panting, his short legs really didn't help keeping up Rin's brother. "Not many people notice the difference between Yami and me," aparently now not-so-transparent-Yugi confirmed.

"Oh," Rin gaped. Actually now that he thought about it, it only made him even more confused.  
>Finally, when both caught up to Yukio, they found him talking with a blonde female, while a taller man hung over his shoulder and limped. This young man had black navy blue hair, darker than Rin's, but some points of his hair turned crimson though. Rin remembered seeing those two around the cram school. The crimson tips were new though.<p>

"Hey, what happened to him?" Rin asked Nino, but Blaque answered in her stead.  
>"Blaque had miscalculated and underestimated the outcome. Backfired, should've listened to Nino," he shortly stated. Rin understood Blaque's manner of speech, just like Yukio, and Yugi noticed, but quickly got used to it.<p>

"We need to get you somewhere to rest for a while," Yugi butted in, he didn't like to see people in pain, "You can rest a bit at my house, it's not very far from here," he continued offering. "Yeah! And it's not far from our apartment either!" Rin informed. Yukio thought about it for a second, and then said, "Alright, once Blaque has rested a bit..." he now turned to Yugi, "... we'll both have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>After Solomon gave Blaque some painkillers, Blaque and Nino stayed in the living room, on Yukio's orders, since they weren't there to see what happened to the monster. They hadn't questioned earlier about it, but Yukio decided to tell them if he found it 'important' enough to do so.<br>Right now, Rin, Yugi and Yukio all sat at the kitchen table. Rin forced to sit next to his brother, and Yugi sat right in front of them.

"Firs of all i want to know how a DM was able to get free. Did any of you perform shadow magic of some sort?" Yugi demanded. "Listen kid..." Yukio said effortlessly, while cleaning his glasses with a cloth, he was about to continue when he got interrupted by a frustrated grunt.  
>"I might have you know that I am 17 already!" Yugi stated with folded arms and closed eyes, as he tried to soothe his anger.<p>

"Wait! wha-?" Rin fell back in surprise. On the ground. Yukio's eyes only widened at that, before looking at his tumbled over brother. To make Rin's case even worse, someone was laughing at his reaction. "Yami stop laughing, you know I don't like it if people call me a kid," Yugi pouted. A transparent Yami had appeared at the empty chair, and was sitting a bit laid back on it. Again, Yukio was eyeing them, but it occurred to Yami that he was looking more at him than Yugi.

"So, is he like... your dead brother's ghost or so?" Rin suddenly asked. Despite it sounding a bit sad, it was also a funny question. "No, he's not," Yugi chuckled. Yami was only showing a smirk. "But he is a spirit, from Ancient Egypt, and he was locked up in this puzzle," Yugi began explaining, showing the puzzle,"for nearly 3000* years."  
>"And somehow, you look exactly the same?" Yukio asked, his mouth behind his hands as his chin was leaning on his palms.<p>

"Before you ask," Yami snorted, "the hair is natural."  
>Rin had gotten up and taken his seat again, when he thought about something. "I don't think we've met properly," Yukio said to Yami.<br>"You may call me Yami, brother of Rin," he said, a bit rudely. "My name's Yukio Okumura."  
>"So tell me, Yami was it? Is..." Rin bit his underlip, thinking on how to question it properly, "Does it mean that Yugi is your reincarnation?" After questioning it though, Rin bit his lip again to keep his mouth from asking anymore stupid questions.<p>

Surprised at the question, Yami shot a look at Yugi before saying, "I've never really though about it like that... But I guess... So what are you supposed to be? A fire magician of some sort?"  
>Yami knew what he was, but he was testing if the youngster would lie or not.<p>

Much to Yami's dismay though, Yukio answered, "Well... Rin's a demon."  
>At this, again Rin fell of his chair. "Ak! Yukio!?" He whined. "There's no point in hiding it if they've already seen it." Yukio argued. "Grumble... True," Rin finally admitted once he had, again, seated his self properly.<p>

Rin saw no further use in hiding his tail, so he let it slip out, whipping it from the one side to the other. Yami was following it with his head. "What are you doing, other self?" Yugi asked, curious at finding what Yami was following. "Hm? Oh, jus his tail..." Yami answered casually.

"What tail?" Yugi replied back. He was looking back and forth between the pharaoh and whatever he was presumably looking at. Now this hit Yami like no other, but Yukio knew already why it could be that Yugi was unable to see Rin's tail.

"Strange... well, I will retreat for now, I'm still a little tired..." Yami yawned as he wiped a tear from his eye in the process. "Retreat?" Yukio questioned. "I told you didn't I?" Yugi asked, as Yami faded away, "Yami was stuck in this puzzle, because of what he did as a pharaoh in Ancient Egypt." Yugi replied, giving more information than Yami wanted to spill.

"He's a pharaoh?!" Both Yukio and Rin now tumbled over of surprise. On the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>3000 in the Japanese dub, 5000 in the English dub.<strong>

**Oh and Yukio caught Yugi's name somewhere in the conversations.**

**HELP ME! Puretty please? *Look out! spoiler*:  
><strong>**I need to get Yami(the puzzle) and Yugi separated(**But I ran out of idea's!)**, like Yukio wants to take Yami to the vatican, so they decide wether he might be dangerous to people or not. the chapter after the next chapter will probably be called something like 'Yugi to the rescue' XD But don't worry, I didn't spoil too much :3**

**I have to put all my creativity into schoolwork and it's literally sucking me dry DX **

***end spoiler***

**Anyway I hope you liked it and again, thanks for the wonderful reviews! :3**


	7. more explanations!

**So to make some things clear again: Yugi can see Rin's flames, but not his tail. My theory is because in episode one of Blue Ex, the normal guys also see Rin's flames, but they don't see that their friend (who was possessed by Astaroth) has a tail or horns for that matter of facts. **

**Thus I concluded that a demon's tail is in Gehenna while powers like flames etc is in Asiah.**

**I do not own Blue exorcist nor Yu-Gi-Oh! and this story is made for the amusement of others and doesn't make any profit by it, but I do own my characters Blaque and Nino.**

**Blaque: So will this be Blaque's last chapter**

**I'm not sure, I think you'll be useful in the next chapter... but I can't center the whole story about you, you know?**

**Blaque: But if Blaque stays here then he'll always be in the story :3**

**Tokado: Oh God! He's trying to escape the story! He has Miqu-chan in his claws! Hero what'll we do?!**

**Hero: Lets just kick him back in there... **

**Blaque: Nya? OAo"**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 Yay! A lucky number! X3<span>

"Wow, wait," Yukio said, as he stood up, while leaning on the back of his chair, "You were talking about something called shadow magic, which summons those demons, but Yami is a pharaoh?" he asked Yugi.

"Uh, yes, but, I don't understand why you're making such a big fuss about it," Yugi replied innocently.  
>"Than can I ask him about something? It dates back to the time when he lived," Yukio nearly shouted as he leaned over, as if digging something up that was lost forever. Yugi could tell that Rin also didn't know why Yukio suddenly was <span>so<span> interested. "I'm not sure, he kind of lost most of his memory..." Yugi said, scratching the back of his head as he looked away, faking a distracted look. He didn't really want to answer questions that were meant for Yami.

"Oh...," Yukio's excitement disappeared as quickly as it had come. Yugi was just going to ask something when a 'THUD' was heard from the living room. Quickly the 3 teens went to look what happened and popped their heads into the doorway. "What happened?" Rin asked. They could see Blaque sitting on the ground. Nino was franticly asking if he was alright, but her voice was as soft as always so you could hear Blaque clearly as he answered, "Blaque had a weird dream, about somebody kicking him, then he fell on his head on the ground."

"Are-" Yugi began, but Blaque quickly added, "On the pillow he was lying on."  
>Yugi guessed he was a nice person, but he always wore a poker face, as if unimpressed by anything.<br>"... Hey, um... Yukio?" Yugi asked, and continued when he saw he had caught the younger boy's attention, "Are they exorcists as well?" pointing at Blaque and Nino.**

"Yes, they are," Yukio felt another question coming. "But you are so much younger than those two!"* Yugi declared. "Who is calling Blaque old!? He's only just become 20!" Blaque ranted to nobody in particular. Seeing as the overly-brave and bold, 20 year old exorcist was doing fine again, Rin, Yukio and Yugi went back to the kitchen.

"Well, actually I'm an exorcist, and Rin's an exwire, that means he's training to be an exorcist. I just began studying sooner than him to become one," Yukio explained. "Yeah! He became an exorcist when he was 13!" Rin deadpanned. "You did? But, how old are you now?" Yugi asked wide eyed. "We're both fifteen," Yukio replied. "Really? Yami already thought you were younger than me. But he could only tell which one of you was the oldest," Yugi said, confessing that somehow they (he and Yami) knew more then it look like. "You made me curious, tell us," Yukio smiled

_'If he says I'm younger then Yukio... he's gonna taste this!' _Rin thought angrily while clenching one of his fists.  
>"Well... Yami said Rin's older, though I don't know on what he judges it," Yugi finally answered. He then fell silent and looked towards the ground, not reacting at anything the twins said. When he looked up, his eyes had turned from violet to crimson red, his bangs had shot up, and for some reason, he seemed taller. Like, a foot taller. "You still have some questions for me as well I suppose?" He spoke with a dark, almost poisonous voice.<p>

"Wait, what's with the whole change of attitude, you almost seem like... Yami?" Rin said before he said, "Oh, that's right," He then slapped his fist in his hand, "you already did that switching trick once! But..." Rin couldn't stop blurting out all his obvious questions. And he was very bold in his questions. "How does that work for you? Is there like a time limit or so? Did you ever meet another spirit like yourself!? How'd you get stuck into that puzzle thingy anyway?"  
>Finally, Yami had to put up his hand to stop Rin from speaking. "Oh, brother..." Yukio sighed. Although he had to admit Rin had asked some interesting questions.<p>

"In order..." he sighed, "Yugi gives me control willingly, so there isn't a time limit. I did meet 2 other spirits***, but both of them aren't as... How should I put this?" Yami looked away while grabbing his chin, thinking, before saying, "To put it simply, they have threatened my friends, and I do not know how I got locked up in the puzzle, that is to say, it is somehow connected with my real name."

Yami finally finished, having a great mental sigh. "Your real name?" Yukio asked.  
>"Yes, for some reason, I forgot my real name as well, and not even the old stone tablets with the egyptian inscriptions could tell," Yami said, you could see disappointment written all over his face. Though that changed to surprise when two hands clamped his shoulders. "D-don't tell me!" For some reason, Yukio had come on the same eye-level as Yami. "Yami..." He paused dramatically, "Are you... the nameless pharaoh?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Yugi could tell, even with Blaque's odd behavior.<br>**Well when I watched Blue ex, I thought of what other jobs people of the exorcism community did.  
>***I wonder where they are -w- (Don't worry, Tokado didn't kill them! ... I better check on that before I say it -.-)<strong>

**Next chapter will be more running around again XP I still haven't figured out a way to get Yugi and Yami apart, AND IT'S SUCH A BIG GAP! So please help me out :)**

**If anyone asks, Nino is 24 XP**

**Hero: There, now... wait... did you just call her Miqu-chan?**

**Tokado: What? No! (looks away)**

**Hero: ... Suuuuurree...**

**Don't you dare call me MIQU-CHAN!  
><strong>

**Hope you liked it, for now I just kinda improvised and I think it's noticeable I didn't plan this out that much. But I still have a lot of plot-twists and all to go, I just can't get there because of a gap I told you about, so please keep reading and reviewing :3  
><strong>

**Oh hey I just noticed; I really had no idea where to fit the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! cast in the story, but eventually they'll come back... and then only Joey gets to stay... It'll all become clear XD some chapter... XP**


	8. ExamsiHATEyouyoulemmereadersw84ever!

**Tokado: Miqu made time to write this story, so you better be grateful, I mean, she is in her last year and right now she has exams!**

**So sorry 4 the long wait people! I've had sooooooo much schoolwork and tomorrow I'll start with my exams... and I kinda had to read over stuff I wrote... ANYWAY! MORE ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER! YYAAAAYY! **

** I want to thank Child of Happiness for helping me out and giving me some wonderful ideas :)  
>But Happy also gave Tokado a Double-edged fighting axe... I better go look in the basement to see if he's not torturing any readers... or any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.<br>Also a thanks to the Guest who gave me some ideas, I'll be using them (the ideas I got from reading the review) in later chapters.**

**(Thanks to everyone else who reviewed :p here are some fresh baked cookies!)**

**Though, that's up to the readers to decide whether I'm going to use those ideas are not; so my question is: "Is it okay for the readers if Yami gets his own body?... And which one should it be? The Yami Yugi one or the bronze skinned Atem(u) one?" **

**Hero: Hey about the basement thingy... Why aren't you concerned about Blue Exorcistic characters?**

**Because Tokado is a demon... well demonic vampire, but still! He hates exorcists (cause he's scared of 'em), the same goes for priests, like Tsunamé your friend.  
><strong>

**Hero: Stop confusing the readers! They don't even know what you're talking about!... And just because I helped him out once doesn't mean he's my friend! **

**Hero, how could you be that heartless! :(**

**Hero: Because you made me be who I am, anyway, sigh, Miqu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Blue Exorcist, this fanfiction is made for, yawn, the amusement of others and does not make any profit by it.**

**Tokado: Enjoy the story... ;) I love my battle-axe!**

**Hero: Aww, you finally found yourself a girlfriend, how cute!**

**Tokado: Shut up and begin the story!**

* * *

><p><span>chapter 8 ... THERE IS FINALLY A BLUE EX x BLOOD LAD CROSSOVER! (best possible thing eveeeerr!)<span>

"Calm down, Yukio, what has gotten into you?" Rin asked as he made his brother release the other teen. "It's said, in some exorcist books, that a nameless pharaoh was the most powerful tamer of all times," Yukio explained, after mumbling an apology. "Tamer... a demon tamer?" Yami finally putted together, getting a nod from Yukio.  
>"What else did the books say?" Yami asked. "I don't remember them well enough to be honest," Yukio responded. But nobody else could tell he was lying.<p>

"..." Yami was silent for a while, he wavered when he noticed Yugi had dozed of. Summoning 2 duels monsters took effect on Yugi too, it seemed. Yami must've made a small smirk and chuckled. He looked up when Rin asked him what was so funny.  
>"It seems Yugi has fallen asleep," he informed them. It was already pretty late so Yami, even though he knew they could take care of themselves, wouldn't let the youngsters leave the house, Rin had asked why, but Yami simply stated that he would feel responsible if anything would happen to them. Also Blaque had fallen asleep again, and because no-one could wake him up, nor lift him up because 1, he was too big, and 2, even though he was very skinny, he was extremely heavy.<p>

There seemed to be enough couch for everyone, but Yami asked if they wanted to sleep upstairs in some extra beds, that had been standing around there aimlessly. Yukio was about to decline the offer, but before he had a chance, Rin said something like, "Hell yeah!" before he dragged his brother upstairs. It seemed the other female exorcist, Nino, had fallen asleep.  
>As Yami ascended the stairs, he heard Yukio scolding his brother for not letting Yami lead the way to the rooms. He smirked at how different the brothers were.<br>Before Yukio could stop Rin from snooping around, Rin ran into one room and gladly stated there were 2 beds. Satisfied with that, Yami said he better got Yugi to his bed before he exhausted, as he referred to, Yugi's body. Rin was at the doorway, just grinning.

Rin thought Yami was like him: caring for his smaller 'brother'. Speaking of which, he looked at Yukio and saw that four-eyes was glaring daggers at Yami's back. This made Rin drop his small grin and he poked his brother. Yami had noticed this from the start, and decided he was going to discuss this with Yugi in the morning.  
>When he was completely out of sight, and his soundless footsteps were gone, Yukio noticed his brother's stare, then whispered,"He could've just run of, doing who knows what!" Just loud enough for Rin to hear. Rin nodded but then defended Yami, "He could have, but he didn't, did he?" A sharp teethed grin formed on the demon's face again.<p>

"Rin, there are several books about spirits and ghosts, where the host is being manipulated and the spirit possesses the host entirely!" Yukio said, "There hasn't been a single record of a spirit or ghost, that didn't end up being evil and they even harmed their host!"  
>"Oh, come on, Yukio! Cut the guy some slack, will ya!? He saved our asses, reveals personal stuff about being a ghost or spirit or pharaoh from Ancient Greek..."<br>"Egypt..." Yukio corrected him, before continuing.  
>"...whatever, and I don't think that if he was evil he would tell us that kind of stuff, plus, he is very hospitable!" Rin nearly shouted, forgetting the (too suspicious for Yukio) fact that Yami i<span>nsisted<span> them to stay.

"Spirits aren't demons like you or Kuro, Rin..." Yukio said seriously, while sitting on one of the beds.  
>"They want to live themselves again, and end what they started, if they left something behind they were meant to finish,' he continued.<br>"But Yugi said that Yami was locked up in a puzzle, for I-don't-know-how-many years, what could he have left behind that was so important?"

"Exactly! Rin," Yukio frowned," We're talking about the mightiest tamer of all. Maybe even about the mightiest exorcist!" he nearly screamed. "Who knows what he was meant to do!?"  
>"Nah!" Rin waved of with closed eyes, "everyone knows you're the best exorcist!" he said with his usual grin. Yukio rubbed the bridge of his nose, frowning, and thinking. "All this is giving me a headache, let's just go sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AAARRhhh! I FORGOT A CAPITAL LETTER ON SOMEONE'S NAME IN CHAPTER 6 AND NOBODY FRIGGIN TOLD ME!<strong>

**Tokado: She's being possessed! Hero, quick, what should we do? ... Hero? Hero!?**

**Hero: *glares at Tokado* This is all your fault!**

**Tokado: What? why!?**

**Hero: *Lifts random table above his head***

**Tokado: Um, Hero, you don't want to...!?**

**Hero: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

**Cut it out you guys!**

**So, short chapter, but I'm finally getting somewhere! Oh! Another Question for the readers!**

**Would it be good for all exorcists to see Yami? Even when none of the following things are done; **  
><strong>1 Yugi wears the puzzle (this means everyone can see him)<strong>  
><strong>2 when they wear the puzzle themselves (this means only the one wearing the puzzle can see him. But Rin i able to see Yami at all times quz he's a demon :p)<strong>  
><strong>So, let's say 1&amp;2 are the rules, should I apply them or not?<strong>

**Ok so very sorry for not updating sooner, but school is being so mean! DX Scratch school, life is being so mean :(**

**Anyway, hope you guys review and let me know anything! Oh and please if you got any ideas you thought would make this story better, let me know :)**

**If you review, then things will go a looooot faster, 1 because it's motivation, even if it's just an XD or something, and 2 because if you do, it reminds me of how much I wanted a story to update fast :)**  
><strong>So let's all be nice and help each other out, kay? :p<strong>

**Ps tomorrow's Saint Nicholas day, ... well i think that that's the translation...**  
><strong> Basically it's like Christmas, ... actually it's based of of Christmas, but we have that, AND Christmas which equals more presents for us!<strong>

**Nya!**


End file.
